


Around and Around and Around We Go

by retsehcniwnaed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retsehcniwnaed/pseuds/retsehcniwnaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it stops, nobody knows. Dean takes Sam to some high school party where Sam convinces his older brother to play spin-the-bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around and Around and Around We Go

"I'm not playing, Sam."

"Dean, come on!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not fifteen and horny."

"Well I am."

Dean snorted. Sam would have never said that if he'd been sober, but right now the kid was running high on whiskey and red bulls, and god only knows what he'd be getting himself into if Dean hadn't insisted he tag along.

Sam had been invited to this chick's sweet sixteen, Dean had found the sparkly blue invitation stuck in his math textbook. Sam tried convincing Dean he wasn't going to go, but Dean told him no teenaged boy carries around an invitation and buys new jeans for a party he's not going to.

So, instead of letting Sam embarrass himself by sneaking out and waking Dean up, they snuck out together.

"What, you scared?"

"What is there to be scared of? It's spin-the-bottle at a high-school party."  
"That it might land on a football player--"

Actually, Dean wouldn't mind that one bit.

"--or the chess geek right there--"

"He's not that bad looking, actu--"

"--or me?"

Dean looked down at his little brother's gleaming smile, and his chest swelled. "Yeah, I'm afraid to kiss you. You probably have cooties."

"Shut up, jerk." Sam grumbled grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him towards the circle of drunken,.giggling teens.

"Make me, bitch."

"I will if the game plays in my favor."

Whoa.

Things were getting really heated, really fast.

The game was just as lame as Dean thought it would be. When it landed on the busty blonde birthday baby turned by an equally busty, slim redhead, excitement picked up, but then they just fell into a fit of giggles as the guys around the circle palmed themselves.

When it was Dean's turn, he passed it to his brother. "Pass." He said, and several of the girl's faces fell. Sam took it excitedly, spinning it so hard it shot acrss the circle and right between one girl's legs. She giggled, "Does that mean it's my pussy?" Dean growled, and was about to tell her off when someone pointed out, "Nah, it's pointing to his brother!"

The room went quiet, and Dean's mouth was dry. Did he laugh, tell them to fuck themselves, and tell Sam to redo? Did he get up and leave, take Sam with him, go back to the motel?

Sam made that decision for him, climbing into Dean's lap and smiling goofily at him. "Told you I'd make you," he laughed, and then Sam mashed his mouth to Dean's hungrily.

Dean's arms circled Sam's waist, and his tongue slid past Sam's lips who sucked it in greedily. He moaned, and he heard the girl beside him whimper.

When Sam pulled away and climbed off of him, a look of victory plastered on his face, Dean surveyed the room. The girls all looked close to coming in their panties, and the guys were all ready to hurl.

Dean smirked, "Maybe I will take my turn." He turned the bottle so it would face Sam, and pulled him back into his lap.


End file.
